


The Stark Family, WIP

by phqyd_roar



Series: The Stark Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Just literally pure fluff, M/M, Pets, hand-waving Asgardian magic, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phqyd_roar/pseuds/phqyd_roar
Summary: Tony keeps coming home to find that Peter's brought back small, cute fluffy things that need a home, and please, please, can they keep them?That's fine. Tony can get used to his new lifestyle where he wakes up with a cat sitting on his chest and puts aside half an hour a day to walk the dog. But if Peter wants a cute little human...well, he's not sure what he could do about that.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, baby. What’s up- argh.” Tony stops dead as a lithe, furry creature jumps up onto his sofa and stares at him, long, fluffy tail swishing over Peter’s arm.

“Mm, Tony!” Peter cheerfully jumps up, bounces into his arms, and starts kissing him enthusiastically. “Tony…Tony…”

“I don’t think you can actually kiss me so hard I turn  _blind_ ,” Tony points out. “What’s this?”

“Uhhhh, I…I made a friend and he’s a really good boy?” Peter turns and picks up the long-haired black and white cat in his arms, turning back to Tony with beseeching cartoon eyes. The cat starts to lick Peter’s arm.

“You know that thing doesn’t really love you,” Tony complains. “Did you take it off the streets? Does it have lice?”

“I’ll take him to the vet tomorrow,” Peter promises. “Can we keep him? Please please please please please.”

Tony turns his eyes to the ceiling, unable to look at Peter when he does  _that_ , physically unable to say no.

“You’re responsible for him. Don’t let him into our bedroom. If he breaks anything…god, this is weird. I feel like your dad.”

Peter puts down the cat and starts to rub his hand over Tony’s pants. “Really?”

“Oh, _well_. If you’re going to bribe me, go right ahead.”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter names the cat Anthony Meowth Stark. He jokes that Anthony can take care of meetings that Tony doesn’t want to attend. Tony does in fact, do this, on several occasions. The freaking cat becomes an unofficial SI mascot and a frequent subject of intra-company emails.

Tony and his namesake establish a cautious friendship, wherein in return for Anthony's meeting attendance, Tony occasionally distracts Peter so Anthony can lap at Peter's cereal bowl in the mornings. There may or may not have been a New Year party at the penthouse where Anthony held court after Tony and Peter disappeared into their bedroom and then starred front and center in the promo article on SI's official website proclaiming CHAIRMAN OF STARK INDUSTRIES HOSTS ANNUAL BASH.

 

* * *

 

 

“Woof! Woof woof!”

“Down, boy,” Tony says faintly to the golden puppy that is for some reason in his penthouse. Well, he can guess the reason.

“Tony!” Peter comes around the corner, Anthony at his heels.

“Let me guess. You made another friend. He’s also a good boy.”

Peter bends down and strokes the excited puppy behind the ears. “He’s the  _best_  boy. Sorry, Anthony.”

Then he crowds Tony against the wall, licking sweetly into his mouth. “Please, Tony, they were going to put him down soon if he couldn’t find a home.”

“Wellll.” Tony lets him hang for a while, enjoying the attention. “I actually do like dogs.”

He enjoys the excited kiss Peter bestows on him for that, then says, “I think dogs and cats don’t get along though.”

“Watch them,” says Peter.

Tony does. At the lack of attention from the humans, the puppy had sought a new source of entertainment and was lying on his back, playing with Anthony’s tail, while Anthony swishes it with a bored expression on his feline face.

“I think Anthony feels about the dog the way you feel about Anthony,” Peter says, laughing.

“He tolerates him for your sake?”

“You’re going to feel real stupid next time you need Anthony to go to a meeting for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony names the dog Parker. JARVIS has to stop calling Peter ‘Mr Parker’, because every time he does so, he gets a resounding ‘WOOF!’ Parker follows Anthony around excitedly until Anthony gets fed up and hisses at him. Then he whimpers and looks so sad until Anthony licks him and they are on good terms again. Anthony is quite alarmed when, only a few months later, Parker grows to be twice his size. Then thrice. He calms down when he finds that Parker still clearly recognizes that Anthony is the boss cat. SI’s stock prices see a slight increase when all the online news outlets run an article with pap photos of Tony with his sunglasses on, walking his dog.

 

* * *

 

 

Obviously, Peter doesn't stop bringing home strays just because they have a cat and a dog. When Tony comes home to find Peter, Anthony, and Parker crowded curiously around a dozing momma cat with nine tiny tiger striped kittens, barely the size of rats - "It's raining outside, Tony!" - he walked right back out and set up a no-kill animal shelter in Peter's name. He's got plenty of cash that he doesn't mind spending on the upkeep of all the cats and dogs in the State of New York if that makes Peter happy, but he is _not_ going to share his home with eleven cats. Nope.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stops dead in the entryway when he walks in and hears the unmistakable sound of a small child’s barbling voice. Then Parker bounds up to greet him, and then there’s the unmistakable sound of a small child crying.

“No, no!” He hears Peter say. “The doggy will be back. Really! Come on. Okay, here.”

Peter turns around the corner, holding a small girl of maybe two years, who brightens again when she catches sight of Parker. Anthony slinks in at Peter’s heel and sits back on his haunches, fixing Tony with a narrow-eyed stare.

Tony looks over his shoulder and then to the ceiling in a ‘is anyone else seeing this’ gesture. He feels like he’s walked into some sort of feel-good family flick. He attempts to say something, clears his throat, and tries again.

“I should have warned you this before, but you can’t pick up a  _human_   _child_  off the street and keep it.”

“This is Lisa,” Peter says, making a childish face at him. He lifts the girl’s pudgy paw for her. “Say hi to Tony, Lisa. Lisa is Ned’s baby sister. I’m babysitting.”

“Oh, thank God.”

 

* * *

 

Later, once the baby has been removed from the premises, Tony cautiously asks Peter, "You don't want a tiny human of your own, do you?" 

Peter leans into him with a non-comital hum. He dangles a foot off the sofa to poke at Parker's large golden form lying below on the rug. Parker obligingly turns onto his back for a belly rub. Anthony jumps onto the coffee table, turns on the TV with a paw to the remote, then pushes the remote down onto Parker's head.

"I don't know. Like you said, I can't run into one of those on the street and keep it. I'm not sure I ought to be seeking any out, considering the way our lives go." He shrugs. "Also, you don't like kids, do you?"

The opportunity is too golden, so Tony obviously says, "I like _you_."

"That joke is officially irrelevant ever since I turned twenty-one," Peter complains.

"Okay, kiddo."

 

* * *

 

 

And that was that. Or well, that was it until Thor came down for a visit with Loki in tow, looking a lot rounder around the middle than he used to in his villainous days.

Tony remarks, "Looks like being a King of Asgard is suiting you. What do they feed you up there?"

Loki, who had been watching with indulgent amusement as Thor lies on the floor with Parker all over him licking enthusiastically, takes a moment to register this, then says, narrow-eyed, "I am with child."

"Wait, what?" Tony blinks. "So those myths about you giving birth to horses and snakes..."

" _Thor_ ," Loki hisses, "Once thought it would be funny to misinform your ancient predecessors about my ability to bear young. Let me set the record straight. I will be giving birth to an Asgardian, the heir to the throne of Asgard. I do not birth beasts."

"O-kay," Tony says slowly, the concept punching holes in and out of his framework of biology and science. "Is that, is that an Asgardian thing? Are you all...fertile?"

"I'm a sorcerer, I can make anyone fertile," Loki says shortly.

"So why isn't Thor carrying the baby?"

Loki gives Tony a withering glance and doesn't answer him. _Okay_ , clearly sore topic. Tony turns back to watch Peter now excitedly talking to Thor, gesturing wildly, barely coming up to the god's shoulders.

_I can make anyone fertile._

"Um," he begins, not entirely sure whether Loki would give him the time of day on this. He stops and pours Loki a drink, offering what he hopes to be a charming grin.

"I can't make _you_ fertile, mortal," Loki says, sounding bored. "Too weak, too breakable."

Tony deflates. Well, it was a long shot. Loki takes the drink and sips. He looks at Peter.

"Him, on the other hand." Loki turns to Tony with a knowing look, meeting his wide-eyed stare. "I could be persuaded to work with that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like, a lil prequel of how Peter met Anthony the cat and it's just pure fluff *shrug*

Peter walks along the street, earbuds in, when his spider sense gives him a light tingle - the type that's not DANGER, LOOK OUT, but more, there's something you ought to notice. He takes out his earbuds and looks around, immediately hearing a loud, mournful yowl. He looks up.

In the tree across the street, perched on a tall branch, is a large black and white cat. Upon catching his eye, the cat meows again.

"Hi, kitty. Are you stuck?" Peter comes closer to peer up into the branches. He looks around at the people passing by, waiting for a moment where the passers-by are few and not paying attention, then quickly skimmies up the tree.

"Meow?" The cat eyes him hesitantly.

"It's okay," Peter coos, reaching out a hand. "You're a good kitty, aren't you? You climbed so high! I know a thing or two about climbing. Don't worry about getting stuck. Happens to everybody."

Seemingly calmed by the sound of Peter's voice, the cat peers down and boops his nose against Peter's finger.

"Aww." Peter grins. "Come on. Give me your paw."

Shifting a little higher, Peter reaches out to stroke gently over the cat's head before trying to scoop him up.

"Meow!" The cat says indignantly.

"I know, I know," Peter says. "We barely know each other. But we got to get you out of here, hm? How long have you been enjoying the view from there?"

"Meow," says the cat, still disgruntled, as Peter lifts him off his branch one-handedly and pulls him against a shoulder to climb down the tree again.

"Okay, Mister Cat," Peter says, putting the cat down on the sidewalk. "Are you a Mister Cat? Sorry if I'm wrong."

The cat looks around himself and begins to purr in pleasure, slinking around Peter's legs in figures of eight.

"You're welcome. My pleasure. Anytime." Laughing, Peter crouches down to pet the cat some more, running his fingers through long, silky fur while the cat purrs happily. "Aw. You're so skinny. Not a lot of mice in this area? Were you after a tasty bird? I'm not such a fan of birds. There was this bird guy once, he tried to drown me.

Yeah. Yeah, I know. Awful. I've been through some stuff too, my friend."

The cat, Peter thinks, is an excellent listener, and very sympathetic too. Reluctantly, Peter gives him a last rub between the ears and stands up. 

"Alright, Mister Cat. It was nice to meet you. You can find your own way home from here, right?"

The cat flicks his ears as he looks up at Peter, as though wondering why the petting has stopped. Peter smiles at him, sighs, and continues on his way, putting his earbuds back in.

Only a little further down the street, Peter suddenly notices that the cat is walking along the wall next to his head. He takes out an earbud.

"Well, this is awkward. You know how it is when you say bye to your friend then you find out you're still going the same way?" The cat stares at him primly. Peter stares back.

"I'm going this way." Peter points.

The cat jumps off the wall and begins rubbing his head against Peter's jeans. Peter laughs helplessly.

"I'm leaving," he insists. He makes it a few steps forward, the cat following at his heels. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Meowwwwww," the cat says. He stops and licks a paw.

"Let me see if I have something good to eat for you," Peter decides. 

He puts his backpack on the sidewalk and unzips it, hoping he can find some forgotten snack in its depth to interest the cat. 

"Uh, do you eat biscuits? Sorry, I don't know a lot of cats." He offers the rather crumbled biscuit for the cat to sniff. The cat considers it, then steps into Peter's open backpack and sits down.

"Huh." Peter takes this in, then uses his phone to snap a picture. He fits, so he sits, he captions it, then sends it to his WhatsApp group with Ned and MJ. 

Completely at ease with his new seat, the cat turns around a few times and curls up. Peter melts.

"Okay," he says. "You can come home with me and I'll find you a nice meal. But you have to leave before my boyfriend gets back."

 

* * *

 

 

"FRIDAY!" Peter walks out of the elevator, holding his backpack to his front, half zipped up, a furry face poking out of the top. He had gotten a lot of stares walking through the atrium of Stark Tower like this. "Is Tony home?"

"Not yet," says FRIDAY cheerfully. "Would you like me to ask him when he'll return?"

"Nope. Do we have anything that's good for cats to eat? Tuna, maybe?"

"We have some frozen chicken breast in the freezer."

"Great." Peter unzips the backpack so that the cat can get out, and begins to prepare a nice cat meal.

The cat sniffs around the kitchen curiously. He sticks close to Peter, taking an interest in what he's doing.

"Yes, but it will take a while for the chicken to cook," Peter tells him. "You make yourself at home. Uh, don't pee anywhere if you can help it. That's considered rude in human culture."

The cat begins to jump up excitedly as Peter takes the boiled chicken out of the pot. 

"Meow! Meow! Meowwww."

"Chill out," Peter laughs. "Wow, claws. No, okay, I'm not a tree. Hey!"

He turns and looks amusedly at the cat now sitting on his shoulder. 

"I guess I'm a super villain now. Oh well." He tears a strip off the meat and blows on it before offering it to the eager feline. "Shall we talk about our plans for world dominion?"

 

* * *

  

Full and happy, the cat lies on Tony’s certainly-very-expensive rug, purring and licking himself. Peter lies on his belly in front of the little creature, stroking through soft fur, having a minor mental breakdown. The cat looks so nice here. It’s a huge penthouse, and everything of Tony’s is glossy and sleek and well-designed, and Peter likes it here, of course. But isn’t it so improved with the addition of a very nice Mister Cat?

“Who’s a good boy?” Peter finds himself saying. “Who’s a pretty boy?”

“Mreow,” the cat says, low and lazy.

“I wish you could live here with me,” Peter admits. “It’s a great place. Plenty to eat. You meet superheroes sometimes. But I’m afraid Tony doesn’t like cats. And he’s the boss here.”

The cat squints at him, then yawns and curls up for a nap.

“Then again, you are a very good boy. Maybe he’ll be okay with it? Maybe if I begged.” Peter chews his lip. “Let’s at least ask him.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to find my cat a new home this week cos I'm moving abroad soon and can't take him ;( so I ended up writing pet fluff. Wahhh. He's getting on well with his new human based on the pics she's sending me and that hurts me and warms me at the same time.
> 
> So I've never written mpreg before, but this seemed like the natural escalation. Idk, what yall think? Do I write the Peter having a child follow up? *wild shrugging* I am Tony in this, I don't even know what to do with small human beans.


End file.
